Carl and Llamas
by iamacoolguy
Summary: Jimmy invents a portal that opens up a computer aminated world of llamas, made especially for Carl. Plz R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Carl gets trapped in portal

I don't own Jimmy Neutron...I'm serious. He's cool I wish I owned him. Whatever all you care about is the story right? OK let's continue.

**Carl and Llamas**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Retroville. Sheen was awake playing an Ultra Lord video game, Carl was still sleeping dreaming about having a pet llama, and Jimmy was testing an experement called "The Bacon Maker 9000, which makes instant bacon in less than two seconds.

"It's finally finished!" said Jimmy. "My state of the art Bacon Maker 9000 is done after hours of difficult work. Now let's try it out this morning." He brung his invention to the kitchen and when he tried it out, it exploded, making a big mess.

"James Issac Neutron!" yelled his mother as she walked into the kitchen. "Look what you've done to the kitchen!"

"Sorry Mom," said Jimmy. "I'll clean it up."

Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen met at Jimmy's front door with Jimmy as he explained his two new inventions. The Bacon Maker 9000 and something else.

"It's one especially for Carl," said Jimmy. "It's a portal to a computer aminated demension of llamas. 3,592 llamas to be exact."

"Cool," said Carl. "Now I can be with llamas forever. I'll name one Kevin. Then Erin. Then Joe-"

"Carl!" yelled Sheen. "No one cares about the names of the stupid llamas. What I'll do is train them to be sidekicks for me, then they'll be called ultra llamas!"

"We can't be in there too long, though, or you could get stuck inside of it!" said Jimmy.

"For how long?" asked Carl.

"Possibly forever," said Jimmy.

"Oh look, lizard," said Sheen, picking up a lizard from the ground. "Well I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," said Jimmy and Carl. While Sheen went home to play with his lizard, Carl and Jimmy went to the lab to test the experement.

"Remember that this is only a prototype Carl," warned Jimmy. "We can't be in the portal for more than five minutes at a time."

"I love you Jimmy!" said Carl.

Jimmy just stared at Carl. "Very well...then. After you." Carl walked into the portal along with Jimmy. In the llama world, no llamas were found yet.

"Uh Jimmy," said Carl. "Where are all the llamas?" Suddently a heard of llamas were heading right towards them. Jimmy and Carl screamed.

"Save yourself!" yelled Jimmy, pushing Carl out of the way and getting ran over by the llamas. Every llama was in the stampede. After a minute, it ended.

"Jimmy," said Carl. "Are you Okay?"

"My aching everything," said Jimmy. "If they were real llamas, I might have been killed! My prototype needs more work." Jimmy and Carl walked out of the portal and out of the lab.

Later, at night, Carl Went to bed and fell asleep. While dreaming, a giant head appeared in front of him.

"Carl," said the head. "I am the dream head! You must sneak into Jimmy's lab and use the llama portal."

"I don't know," said Carl. "Ah, what the heck. Bye dream head!" Carl woke up and went straight to Jimmy's lab. How did he get in? His bag of Jimmy's hair.

"My bag of Jimmy's hair," said Carl. "As seen in Jimmy Timmy 3 the Jerkinator." He used it to get in and walk into the portal. The problem is, he stayed in there for more than five minutes and got stuck in the computer aminated llama world.

That's the end of chapter 1 folks! I'm hoping you like it so far, cause I certantly do.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. World blows up

Hi. Read the story. Bye.

**Carl and Llamas (Chapter 2)**

"Wait a minute," said Carl. "The portal dissapeared, how will I get out? Why dream head, why!" But when Carl saw a llama, he forgot all about being sad and hopped on one. "Now I'm llama king!" Then he instantly fell asleep. The llama kicked him off and Carl landed in a large crater.

Meanwhile in Retroville, Jimmy went to Carl's house. He knocked on the door and his parents answered it. They looked very unhappy.

"Carl can't play," said Carl's mom. "He's missing!" She quickly slammed the door. Jimmy just stared into blank space for a moment.

"Carl," said Jimmy. "He must have gotten into my lab yesterday! With his bag filled with my hair! AS SEEN IN JIMMY TIMMY 3 THE JERKINATOR! AND THEN HE-" While yelling, he was interrupted by Cindy and Libby, who were covering their ears.

"Neutron!" said Cindy. "Could you get any louder?"

"Yeah," said Libby. "Why don't you persue a career as an opera singer?"

"Hey," said Jimmy. "I thought you guys were over calling me names!"

"It's what you get for neglecting us in Jimmy Timmy 3 The Jerkinator," said Cindy.

"That episode has been mentioned three times!" said Jimmy, running towards his house to the lab. "Now, I've got to figure out a way to get Carl out." Suddently, Jimmy heard a voice from inside the portal. It was Carl.

"Jimmy!" said Carl. "Please get me out! I'm getting llama fever."

"Well, I've never made this comment before," said Jimmy. "But I will now. Carl you Bonehead! Why'd you sneak into my lab last night? It's going to take a long time for me to forgive you."

"I know, I'm a bad egg," said Carl, sadly.

"Bad egg?" asked Jimmy.

"Carl is kinda shaped like an egg," said Sheen, eating an apple. "Hi Jimmy. I got in by finding one of your hairs on the ground."

"What you said wasn't nice Sheen," said Carl. "When I get out-"

"If you get out," interrupted Jimmy.

"Whatever," said Carl. "When and if I get out, you're going down!"

"Wow, that doesn't sound like something Carl would say," said Sheen. Jimmy started to work on the portal and it's controls. He couldn't find out a way to get Carl out. He grew so angry he jumped on everything like a trampoline.

"Oops," said Jimmy. "Don't worry about what I just did...um...well Carl, I can't figure out this puzzle."

"Oh look," said Carl. "A bomb. I found a bomb. Maybe if I light it, the explosion will cheer me up." Carl found a match and lit the bomb. "Get ready, the rest of the story is gonna be weird and random." When the bomb blew up, the whole planet exploded.

"Way to go, egg!" said Sheen. "You blew up the world!"

"Carl did say the rest of the story was going to be weird and random," said Jimmy. "That space pig over there proves it."

"And that space fish," said Carl.

"And that space white dot," said Sheen. "Oh wait, that's a star, right?"

"No duh it is," said the little white dot as the screen faded out. The little white dot says bye to everyone and thanks them for reading the fanfic CARL AND LLAMAS.

**THE END**


End file.
